never needed to learn
by leprekan187
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is a complete and total mornon, why risk someone like Jacob to save some one like edward? what if she went back to him after Italy? find out my side... jake/bella


Isabella Marie Swan is a complete and total dumbass! If someone told you that they didn't want you why the HELL would you go half way around the world to keep him from killing himself when you have a loving guy like Jacob Black BEGGING you to stay? Honestly…

This was five pages hand written so… idk… it seems much shorter in word… err… yeah…

"Take me to the Treaty line." I told Alice as soon as the plane landed. She didn't say a word as we walked through the airport. Once we got to the car however…

"Are you sure?" she asked softly looking at me as Edward glared out the back window.

"100%" I said without hesitation. "I didn't go to fall helplessly in love with him. I went to keep him alive. Something he did not do for me."

"Bella…" he gasped painfully.

"No. You do not get to speak to me. When and IF I am ready to speak to you I will find you." I said harshly.

He didn't deserve a damned bit of my kindness but I would not have his death on my shoulders.

The ride to Forks was quiet and quick. I pulled out my phone and dialed Billy's house number.

"Hello"

"Billy. It's Bella…"  
"Bella, hello. Jake's not…"

"Alice Cullen is driving me to the Treaty line. Can you make sure one of the guys pick me up?" I asked cutting him off.

"I'll get a hold of someone." He said after a moment of shock.

"Thanks see you soon."

"Bye Bella." He said hanging up.

"Do you really have to go back to that mutt?" Edward asked cruelly from the back seat.

"That _mutt_ just so happens to be my best friend. And the _MOST_ important person in my life." I said looking back at him. "And his name is Jacob Black."

"We'll stay with you until one of the … pack shows up." Alice promised quietly.

"No need." Edward said. "They are here."

"Alice. I'll call you after I deal with Charlie." I said hugging her.

"I'll talk to him for you." She promised with a quick smile.

"That would be amazing. Thank you Alice." I said getting out of the car and turning towards the guys.

Jake and Sam were in front. They didn't speak until the Cullen's were gone.

"What are you doing here Bella?" Jake asked the pain clear in his voice.

"I came back" I said strongly looking him dead in the eyes before I had to look away and at my feet and added in a much smaller voice. "I came back to you…"

"Hey he asked after a few moments.

"Because you asked me to stay. I couldn't stay have him die because of me. I couldn't not leave so… I came back."

"Are you still trying to make everyone else around you happy?" he asked in a slightly hard tone.

"No… not everyone. Just you." I said looking up at him. I was shocked to see that we were alone.

"Just m… Bella what are you trying to say?" he asked softly.

"I'm saying that I am in love with my best friend." I sad softly. "My dad told me once that I had to learn to love what was good for me."

"So you learned to love me?" he asked hopeful.

"no." I watched his face crumble. "I never had to learn. It was always there. I just… I had to let go of the past." I said motioning behind me where I was sure atleast one of them were hiding. "I had to let go of Edward."

I closed my eyes.

I was too late.

Jacob would never want me.

Why would he? I was damaged goods.

I gasped as hot arms wrapped around my frozen frame.

"Tell me this isn't a joke." He whispered in a pained voice.

"This isn't a joke. I'm in love with you Jake." His arms constricted tightly around me before lifting me up and twirling me around happily.

"Say it again!" he said grinning widely.

"I love you, Jacob Black!" I yelled as loud as I could. Then added in a much softer voice looking him dead in the eyes. "Que Quowle." I looked up at him his face grew serious.

He stopped moving and dropped to his knees.

"I'll never leave you, Isabella Marie Swan. I love you too damned much to ever leave your side." He said hugging me around my middle.

I looked up from where I was sitting long enough to see Edward. He looked like I did when he left me.

I grinned before flipping him off.

"I love you Jacob." I said strongly looking down at the short cropped hair of the man I loved. "I chose you. And I'll _never_ change my mind." I added looking back up at Edward.

I would have to face all of the Cullen's eventually… but right now I didn't care. I was with Jacob. Right where I was supposed to be.


End file.
